thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Morgane
Owned by YFS Info Name: Lucy Morgane Gender: Female District: 6 Age: 14 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Shortsword, Kukri Appearance: Lucy is a small and skinny girl with green eyes and red hair. She doesn't look like much of a threat, but when she's at a distance, she's a major problem. Strengths/skills: Intelligent, Good Aim, Holding Breath Weakness(es): Weak in close combat, Temper Personality: Lucy is skittish and nervous around strangers, but once you get to know her, she's sweet and kind and very nice to her friends. She will push herself to her limits, maybe too hard at times. She can prove to be quiet evasive when asked personal questions, and is very sneaky and sly, and is good at masking her fears. If things go wrong, she'll be saddened easily, but if they keep going wrong, she'll show her fiery temper. She hides her vicious side, but it shows when her adrenaline is pumping during a life threatening event. She isn't afraid to kill enemies, but is hesitant to kill her allies. She retains a calm, yet skittish mood most of the time, but can show happiness or sadness with ease. All in all, she's sweet, nervous yet sly little girl. Backstory/History: Lucy lived in the heart of District 6, where all the bad urban violence took place on a daily basis. Her mother was an alocholic and her father was an avid gambler, and Lucy often lived a impoverished life. Low on money, Lucy adapted to going hungry and not knowing when her next meal was. She would often cry after her mother beat her for doing something wrong in an alocholic state. Lucy's early years were awful, but were soon about to come to an abrupt end. Her mother died in a bar brawl when Lucy was 8. Her father grieved over his wife's death, and took to gambling worse than ever. What little money Lucy had was gambled away, and now dirt poor, she was in the worst state yet. In one last chance of redemption to his daughter, Lucy's father starved himself while feeding Lucy what little meager rations they had. Her father died from starvation, and Lucy cried ontop of his corpse for hours. ''' '''To make matters worse, they the capitol threw Lucy out on streets, seeing her too young to own a household. Lucy was done crying that time, instead resorting to a heartbroken rage as she threw furniture through the house's windows, and wrecked everything in it, as she stormed off, tears of anger boiling in her eyes. With nothing but the clothes on her back, Lucy had to do something to survive. Walking down the streets one day, Lucy saw a variety street performers. She knew what she had to do. She had to become a street performer to get money to survive. Rummaging through trash, Lucy found a rusty knife, a plastic bowl, and a plank of wood. She begin her act, which was her throwing the knife into the board, and increasing the distance to please the crowd. She practiced day and night, until one day, a person took notice of her and walked over to watch her act. Lucy could feel the man's eyes boring into her as she took aim at the board with her knife. She stepped back, before throwing the knife. It sailed into the board from a good 15 foot distance. The man clapped, before dropping some money into the old bowl. Lucy smiled and giggled to herself. She didn't know it would work. Her performance attracted more money and crowds. One watcher said one day "Wow. Wonder what else she can do." Lucy wondered, straining her memory to think of what else she could do. She slept that night, thinking. ''' '''On her 12th birthday, Lucy taught herself how to swim. With enough money to afford food and proper education, Lucy was holding up well on her own. She grew in intelligence, but she knew she would need more money. One day, she lost her knife, as it floated to the deep bottom of an old pool. Lucy was scared, but mustered up the courage to jump in. Taking 3 big breaths, Lucy held the last one in, and plunged underwater. Kicking her legs out and swimming like a frog, Lucy reached the bottom quickly. She grabbed the knife, as pain erupted in her chest. She swam upward, making muffled noises of pain as she reached for the surface. When she reached it, she gasped, pulling herself up. While recovering from nearly drowning, a voice said "What are you doing here?" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes looked down at Lucy. "I'm-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't k-kn..." Lucy stuttered thinking she was in trouble. "Lucy hush... you might not know me, but I'm your sister... Mallory." After telling Lucy how she ran away before Lucy turned 3, Mallory explained that she too had been through what Lucy had been through. Mallory, now 18, took Lucy to her house, and promised to take care of her. Lucy's street perfomance career had ended, and she lived with Mallory for two more years. At 14, Lucy was reaped. She held back tears at the reaping. Mallory was too old to volunteer, and she too had to stay strong. After the reaping, Lucy sobbed softly to herself, away from the cameras of the capitol. What had she done to deserve this? She would never know... Token: Half Moon Necklace Height: 5'3 Fears: Thunderstorms Alliance: Anti-careers unless invited to private alliance. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females